


Your Light

by furyofthephoenix



Series: Trip Down Memory Lane [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She pulled him in with her stories and her voice, like to the sailor the Siren did. Made him follow her into his demise. And he'd gladly do it." A Collection of One-Shots of Drabbles about our OTP Klaroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new story, a collection of One-Shots and Drabbles about our favorite OTP Klaroline. I dedicate this to one of my first supporters SweetyK who encouraged this idea in the making. But also sweetandlow1012 who inspired me with her series of One-Shots, The Beginning of a Love Story. You should read it, they're wonderful stories to ignite fire in our KC hearts.
> 
> I don't own TVD.
> 
> That's Julie Plec's baby.
> 
> No beta, Post 3x03

[What Caroline would wear as a flapper girl of the 20s](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=128950174&.locale=de)

* * *

  
_Where have you been_

_Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

_Where have you been_

_All my life, all my life_

_**\- Where Have You Been by Rihanna -** _

_1920s, Chicago_

The sound of clinking glasses filled the air. People laughing and drinking and simply having fun brought a smile on Caroline's face.

In all these years of going to this place she always felt like she belonged. The walls of the speakeasy were painted in dark red and golden colors. It looked like her dear friend still hasn't change a thing. The smoke of cigars from the regular customers on the tables nearby filled the air.

That's what she enjoyed most about Chicago. Every time she needed a distraction, the young vampire could always find refuge in Gloria's bar. And speaking of...

When Caroline turned left she saw her trusted friend serve customers the golden and forbidden (but not less delectable) liquid. When Gloria saw who was coming towards her she laughed in delight.

Upon seeing this reaction Caroline's lips turned up as she kissed the witch on the cheeks.

"Well, well, well. Look who is back in town!" Gloria spoke over the noise as she looked at the female immortal expectantly.

Caroline waved her hand off dismissively. "You know me. I couldn't stay at this dreary place long enough. It was not as classy as here, darling."

Gloria wiped the counter clean as she replied, "Or you've heard of someone being back in town." She looked up from under her eyelashes innocently.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline replied, "Where is he?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Tossing their drinks back, Stefan laughed heartily with his new-found friend as he clapped him on the back. "God, I needed this!"

"Tell me about it. I love Rebekah but … she can be a pain in the arse."

Silence erupted to bellowing laughter afterward.

Stefan agreed. His girlfriend could be a handful at times … okay, nine times out of ten.

"Stefan, you're the worst friend ever!" came a fierce voice in front of them.

Upon looking up Klaus saw a vision in nude (no pun intended). Who stood before him was an extraordinary woman wearing a sleeveless beaded floor length gown with a sexy plunging V-neckline. A silver headband with a matching feather fastened atop of her blonde curly waves.

Seeing the soft and creamy skin thanks to the open back of her dress made him almost forget of the anger of this blonde. Almost.

It didn't stop him from peeking a not so innocent look.

Opting for a cajoling tone, Stefan stood up to put his hands on her shoulders. "Caroline, what are you doing here? Come have a drink-"

"Stop with the friendly pal act, young man. I can't believe you being my best friend-"

"-and your oldest, just to be fair-" Stefan interrupted her rant, but knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the freight train named Caroline Forbes.

Klaus could only sit on the sidelines, watching these two bicker like siblings, it made him remember of his siblings and him banter in his human days. Though he shut that thought down as fast as it came.

However it was still entertaining to watch.

"... and I thought I must be really special to you, someone who stood by your side. Through everything that happened. The good times and the bad times. Your happy moods and grumpy moods, though I'd admit it was more grumpy and sullen moods than anything else. Even when you were eating my friends. Friendship Rule Number 1: We don't eat the friends of our friends! Got it?-"

"I'm sorry."

"And you should be so sorry. What?! You're apologizing?"

"Yes. I am." Stefan says, drawling the words like to a 5-year old toddler.

Realizing that the dark-haired male is being sincere, Caroline decided not to hold grudges just because he didn't write or call during her travels.

_Don't be petty, Caroline._

Calming down enough to be aware of her surroundings, she recognized another man sitting in the corner booth. One arm draped over the edge of his seat, the other curled around a glass of red wine. He wore a fitting black suit with a fly around his neck, loosened already. This man exuded a dominating aura around him, making her tremble.

Caroline reprimanded herself instantly for having this kind of reaction for a stranger. But she couldn't help it. She tended to have a thing for strong and powerful men. _Not that I would ever convey that I find him attractive. Nah! Never._

Seeing the laid-back way he held himself, made her realize his other traits. Curly blonde sandy hair combed back, slightly tamed and sexy stubble on his cheeks which gave him a roguish look. His eyes having a blue-green color which reminded her of the sea of Athens during her journey.

Caroline saw a dimple form on his right cheek which made her ultimately swoon. _Oh my God! He has dimples._

Though as a curving, roguish smile took shape beside this endearing attribute made her see he was actually laughing at her for having a silly spat with her friend … or felt self-confident that he was being ogled by her.

_Very subtle, Caroline._

Hoping for a smooth diversion, the blonde sighed when Stefan tried to cut the tense silence. Clapping his hands, he tried to fake cheerfulness – when he felt anything but at seeing the quiet moment between his friends, "So, how about some drinks."

Rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, Caroline swept away with graceful and fast steps, leaving a waft of her perfume behind.

Feeling mesmerized and in awe of this stunning woman who only granted him the sight of her back, Klaus knew he felt never more at a loss.

"She's usually more sociable." was Stefan's only input.

* * *

Drowning her irritating and utmost distracting thoughts of a dashing young man in a glass of 50-year-old Scotch, Caroline zoned out. Not wanting to focus on anything.

She felt the feathery touch of a roughened hand, leaving a shiver down her back, just before she smelled the exhilarating and masculine scent of the aforementioned person.

When Caroline sensed the distinct feel of soft lips at her right ear and the warm breath on her neck, she had to close her eyes to get these raging hormones under control. For some reason this stranger made her feel like when she was still human, all self-conscious about her insecurities and flaws.

As she opened her eyes and looked up to the mirror placed atop the bar, she saw his eyes looking straight at her. It felt like he was trying to peel back all her layers to get behind all that she was, to get to her naked soul without any inhibitions.

And with that frightening thought she straightened her spine to turn to her right to her inner demon who was trying to breach her defenses. Try but she'd die before he will succeed.

Klaus felt the moment when this woman went rigid under his hands and knew she strengthened her resolve to appear nonchalant and like he wasn't getting under her skin. This realization made him feel all too smug and victorious.

"We haven't been formally introduced. Stefan can be quite rude at times." Klaus laid out a seemingly innocent hand out, if she knew what this hand is capable of, he mused with a devilish smile displayed upon his lips. He almost seemed like the perfect gentleman. Almost.

Pursing her lips, she tilted her head until her golden waves rained like a waterfall down her upper body and put on a fake smile in turn. "Or maybe he did a right thing for once."

He laughed mirthfully. "Oh, I doubt it. Perhaps he was at a loss how to cut the tension happening just there."

"Well, aren't we self-confident here, hm?" This time it was a real smile Caroline shared. Knowing this, Klaus proceeded in charming this sassy woman.

"I'm not going to deny it, love. Though he didn't mention that his best friend was a spitfire."

"Hey! Stefan would never say that." She felt self-assured until the stranger pulled up his eyebrows, casting the silent question 'Are you sure?'.

"Okay, fine. But tell me one good reason I should tell you my name." She breathed in, pulling her shoulders up and knew whichever answer came from him would decide if she was taking a step forward or two steps back.

"Why not?"

He said it like the most natural thing in the world. And still it sounded like the scariest at the same time.

"I dare you."

That bastard. He was toying with her. She never stepped back from a dare. But why did it feel like more than a dare? Looking once again in his eyes she saw something else. To take a chance. Damn the consequences.

And she made her choice.

* * *

He still remembered her words. _My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes._

She hesitated, like she was about to take a leap of faith. Take the biggest and most complicated step of her life. She seemed intuitive, fiery, funny. Not to mention beautiful. Mmh, this list could go on. But mostly she was light. She pulled him in with her stories and her voice, like to the sailor the Siren did. Made him follow her into his demise. And he'd gladly do it.

The Original didn't know her and didn't care. He was never this reckless before, unless he remembered his human days. Every time this happened Klaus would punish himself inwardly, he didn't want to remind himself of his weaker years. But this woman made him think of his good days. When his family felt whole. Fooling around and having fun until … everything went to hell. Literally.

He knew he didn't truly know her when he felt her pulse – or the non-existence of it. He truly was perplexed by it. But maybe he wasn't so much. She appeared human. And Caroline's light made him realize he didn't want her any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Here it is. I feel excited for this story. If some of you are wondering what Caroline is wearing: Mac Duggal 2014 Couture - Nude Beaded V-Neck Gatsby Inspired Dress
> 
> I envisioned as her headband the article from Carey Mulligan's character Daisy Buchanan, The Great Gatsby. You should really watch this movie. Flashy and classy.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review.
> 
> Sending cookies and hugs to everyone reading, reviewing or even leaving a PM! :)


End file.
